


Darling Budds of Lavender

by TashaVick87



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Violence, idek what happened here, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaVick87/pseuds/TashaVick87
Summary: It wasn't what happened prior to the ''incident'' that sort of...helped. Well, it wasn't just that. It was the entire day. The crackling in the air as she set foot onto the stage. The particular voltage of the hum of the crowd. Her reluctance to leave his side. Not that she ever particularly wanted to leave his side since the explosion almost killed both of them, but even three years down the line, neither of them were ever alone in their fear for the other's life.





	Darling Budds of Lavender

It wasn't what happened prior to the ''incident'' that sort of...helped. Well, it wasn't just that. It was the entire day. The crackling in the air as she set foot onto the stage. The particular voltage of the hum of the crowd. Her reluctance to leave his side. Not that she ever particularly wanted to leave his side since the explosion almost killed both of them, but even three years down the line, neither of them were ever alone in their fear for the other's life.

She had her official protection detail with her now, stuck to her like glue and she hated each and every one of the people in it. Completely irrationally and inexplicably, she wanted to beat her fists against every available surface, demanding he be with her at all times. But ever since they'd gone public with their relationship, she'd had to make do with the notion of him waiting for her at home, and on occasion, accompanying her to events like this.

She'd lost count of how many of these speeches she'd given in the past six months, but she was focused on the end goal – a surprise she was going to tell him about on their anniversary.

The event, held in a quaint little nook of the Cotswolds was by far the least worrisome of locations. And yet, the only thing somewhat calming her raging heartbeat was his steady presence next to her as they ascended the podium.

As she focused on the lights and not tripping in her new stilettos, she heard someone call out her name. It wasn't something she'd usually pay attention to, since it was usually a reporter looking to get a rise out of her, but it was the first time they'd used her relatively new name. Even though she'd married him two years into their relationship, not a single member of the public ever called her –

''Mrs. Budd!''

She turned, almost blushing, and directed a million watt smile up at him, somehow hopeful that their day was getting better. But, as she turned away her gaze fell to a smear of crimson on his crisp white shirt. She motioned to wipe it off, thinking it was perhaps a strand that came loose off the lining of his suit jacket.

What happened in the following moment she knew would stay emblazoned in her mind forever.

He noticed the telltale dot just as she realized what it was. She knew him, knew he was about to tackle her and cocoon her in his arms, even though the threat was clearly to him and him alone, the unwavering maroon of the laser made sure she understood that.

There was no thought, at least not a conscious thought, to her actions. Neatly sidestepping his arms, she slid in front, her back to him.

In the nick of time.

There was no pain.  There was relief and joy, endless happiness at saving him. The world can go round with David Budd still in it. She was expendable.

* * *

 

The ambulance ride was a whirlwind of medical staff hooking her up to IVs and keeping her calm and responsive. Little did they know it wasn't them, yelling at her to wake up and stay conscious that did the trick. No, all their efforts were merely the background to what was actually keeping her going - the feeling of David's hand grasping hers.

''It's okay, it's okay...it's going to be okay, you're going to be okay, love...''

He was spiraling, Julia heard it in his voice. She knew that within minutes of wheeling her away to surgery – if she made it that far -  he would burrow into that dark place only she knew how to describe because only she was ever allowed into the inner workings of his mind and soul.

She had to act fast, because she could already feel her ability to form coherent sentences ebbing.

''David...slash...Dave...''

He looked up, a trembling hand wiping away a drop of blood off her forehead. She could smell the coppery liquid and it almost made her gag. She had no idea where the bullet hit her but she knew she was going to have one hell of a recovery ahead, if she made it.

''Listen to me.''

She gathered all the strength she had left in her body to control her breaths and used her best Home Secretary voice, the one she knew his current self responded best to. The no-bullshit one, the one he needed.

''It was the only way, David. I am NOT losing you. I will be fine. Promise me you will, too.''

He let the tears fall. Normally, she would encourage it, spend the bad night with him on their bedroom floor, with him not even strong enough to haul himself up, but now she had to keep him on the only path that would save both of them

''David, promise me. I will be fine. But you need to be fine, too. Think of the children.''

Breaths were coming in shorter, shallower bursts now and she fought another dizzy spell.

''Promise me!''

The painful scream torn from her throat as a last resort seemed to snap him back to reality.

''Yes. Yes love, I promise. I promise.''

He was so beautiful, she thought, her vision swimming with ambulance lights, the sight of him covered in her blood molding into a vortex of red and blue before finally settling into complete darkness.

* * *

 

It was the smell  of Ella's shampoo that woke her. She allowed herself to bask in it, the fruity cloud of solace coming from the child she'd come to adore.

Julia felt the girl was on the bed with her, her tiny body carefully plastered against her right side, sound asleep.

The second thing Julia was aware of was Charlie, snuggled neatly into her left side. Only, Charlie was awake, Julia was sure she could feel the boy's long eye-lashes fluttering against her collar bone.

She needed David, yes, but this was almost just as good. She had only just begun to realize how much she needed them, when she was breaths away from losing them.

A soft whisper interrupted her thoughts. It was Vicky, trying to usher the children away.

''Charlie, wake your sister, slowly. We told you Julia needed her rest, you don't want Daddy coming back and seeing you upsetting her, do we?''

Before the children could move, Julia spoke.

''It's okay, Vick, I feel fine. Well...fine as I can feel with a bullet in my-''

She stopped, realizing she didn't even know where she'd been hit.

Vicky smiled in relief at seeing her awake.

''Julia, I'm so glad you're up. How do you feel?''

Julia smiled at the younger woman. The two had become fast friends, much to everyone's surprise. Vicky understood that Julia wanted nothing but the best for David and the kids and Julia knew that the same went for Vicky. There was never any bad blood, no matter how much the press wanted to make it seem otherwise.

''Like I've been shot.''

The sight of Vicky's somber face made her instantly regret what she'd said.

''I'm sorry, Vicky I just...''

''It's okay, I understand. Just don't make those kinds of jokes around David, okay? He's had a tough time after-...well...after it happened.''

''Tell me.''

Vicky slid into nurse mode and explained the extent of the injuries.

The bullet completely shattered her spleen and there was severe blood loss but fortunately the ambulance was able to get her to the hospital in time.

''Unfortunately, because of the blood loss it was touch and go for a while. David was beside himself. I knew, as soon as I'd heard  what happened that he was bound to have one of his episodes. ''

Julia's heart skipped a beat. Vicky continued.

''But then it was almost like he'd paused it or something. Granted,he's no more than a robot these days, only going home to shower if I promise me and the kids would be with you for as long as it takes. Not that you'd have to tell them twice, they've been like this ever since you were moved here from the ICU. So, the situation is not perfect, but he seems to have it under control. And I think we have you to thank for that.''

''What do you mean?''

''You seem to be the only one who can read him these days. Or ever, for that matter. Must be why you two fit so well and me and him, well, didn't.''

''Vick, I-''

''You and I have been through this conversation before, haven't we, Julia? There's nothing to apologize for, for heaven's sake. I'm just glad he found someone. And that these two adore you. ''

Julia smiled in relief and took a deep breath, looking down on a smiling Charlie, dropping a soft kiss on his forehead.

''It's good you're feeling better, and your colour is back, means you're healing rather nicely. I'll get the nurse on call to check your vitals and then we'll get out of your hair. You need to rest, okay? As soon as David gets here, I'll tell him you're awake. He should be back in about two hours.''

Suddenly Julia only had the strength left to nod and as she saw Vicky leave the room, she let the cherry blossom scent calm her further.

* * *

 

''Julia?''

David's voice, staccatoed and sharp told her he'd been running so Vicky must have only just told him she had woken. The kids were gone and the bed felt like it was drowning her.

When she saw him, kneeling by her bedside, her hand once again cradled safely in his, she felt like she could weep. But she knew it was the last thing she should do. Instead, smiled, bashful and imploring, knowing she needed to make her case.

''I had to do it, darling. You were the target.''

''God...Julia...''

His nostrils flared and all the rage she knew he'd been suppressing ever since that bullet struck her threatened to come bursting out. Good, she needed it. Needed the numbness to go away from him, the emptiness looming so darkly in his future needed to fade. Anger, the fire it carried was the only thing that could do it. Purge and release.

''I know you're enraged. As you should be. Because I know that I would have wanted to slap you senseless if you'd managed to take that bullet yourself. I understand. But hear me when I say this, David. I would do it a hundred times over.''

''Stop it!''

''No!''

She struggled against the multitude of wires stuck to her and he approached, despite his anger and nudged her gently back onto the pillows, seating himself on the bed, cupping her face with his palms, foreheads pressed together. She would never, ever take his warmth for granted for as long as she lived.

''Listen to me, PS Budd.''

And when she looked at him, there was a new Julia, a Julia he'd never met. It wasn't a Julia he didn't like. In fact this one was, if possible, even more lovable.

''I've made a decision.''

He tilted his head in question, and she smiled. Turning away to the dresser on the side of the bed, she handed him a piece of paper. As she watched him unfold it, she knew she'd never been happier. And now, with what she'd done, they would be safe.

''Julia...I...what is this?''

''You know what it is. I refuse to live in fear any longer, and I've realized that I can choose not to. That my love of politics had taken a back seat to my love for you and the children a long time ago. So I had that messengered over from the office, it's been there for the past two weeks. I was going to tell you soon enough''

''But, Julia, this is your life.''

''No. It's the backdrop of it. It was me who brought it to the forefront. Which maybe worked for a while. But then came you. David slash Dave, PS Budd, he of the blue eyes, warm heart and x-ray vision, all the way to my very core. This is not a sacrifice, darling. I am your wife, and you are my husband. And I plan to keep it that way for many more years to come.''

He smiled, blue eyes impossibly happy, finally convinced this wasn't some big ruse to get him to forgive her. She knew that that particular side of the story would take a while. She knew what her own reaction would have been had the roles been reversed.

''So...will you accept my resignation, Mr. Budd, and live out my retirement days with me?''

He ducked to kiss her, and when she chased his lips back with a fervor she didn't know she could possess in her after a gunshot wound, it was only the tightening of the stitches which stopped her from taking things further.

''I'll take that as a yes?''

''Most definitely, Mrs. Budd.''

The children entering the room put a neat ribbon on their agreement, and as Ella climbed onto the bed and Charlie started talking about the latest goings on at school, Julia felt all the fragments of her life fall neatly into place.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
